Kamen Rider Venom
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Simbiontes, Riders, batallas ligeramente épicas, necesidad de ayuda para versión inglesa, Esperó que alguien vea esto. M: Por... Mal hablar, posibles escenas para 18(Limones), y pues lo que me salga de... Cover hecha por Magna Ryuunoid. Ese no es el Driver.


**Pues este es un Trailer de Kamen Rider Venom, en este se veran datos sobre el.** **Driver estilo Build. Pido ayuda para una version en ingles...** Quien sea Please!

No olviden pasarse por Grimm Riders.

* * *

 _Una aventura Rider situada en... NY?!_

Se muestra un colegio, un chico de cabello negro con vetas blancas, camisa negra, jean Blanco, zapatos negros, este sonrio un poco en eso una explosion ocurre, el corre hacia alla, justo al llegar se coloca una hebilla plateada con un vidrio en el centro, un tubillo en la izquierda con tema de Telaraña color negro, palanca negra con mango rojo giratorio.

 _Un heroe particularmente... Venenoso._

- **Henshin!** -Exclama el chico como varias formas se vieron una era un traje negro con gris, botas negras con picos en la parte trasera de estas, unas plaqueta en la rodilla, al finalizar sus piernas otro par de plaquetas negras, armadura negra en el pecho con una araña blanca de 8 patas, 4 a cada lado, en su pecho, 4 de ellas atravez de su estomago terminando en la parte de atras, las otras 4 iban de su pecho a su hombro junto al cuello terminando en el mismo punto que loas otras patas, tenia unas hombreras con tres puas en este, un poco de armadura por debajo de este, un pedazo gris sin armadura antes de volver a verse una brazera negra que cubria toda la ante mano (despues del codo en direccion de la mano) con picos en el lado hacia afuera de este, su cabeza cubierta por una mascara negra con ojos blancos en esta.

 _Bestias desconocidas?_

Empieza a luchar contra varias masas negras que parecian tinte pero que empezaron a juntarse hasta tomar forma de un Simbionte.

- **Empezemos! Kamen Rider Venom!-** Grita la criatura empezando ambos a luchar como los civiles del alrededor, quienes no vieron al chico transformarse, empezaron a fijarse en la pelea. Entonces una persona con traje rojo, azul y con tema de telerañas aparecio en su pecho un simbolo negro de araña.

 **[IT'S** **PURE... VENOM!]**

-Venom y... Que es eso el monstruo de tinta* de la semana, y que le paso a Venom, estuvo haciendo pilates?-Pregunta Spiderman, al ver a aquella mancha "Simbionte" y a Venom. El cual lanzo telarañas contra el simbionte el cual las absorbio y luego, salto hacia Spiderman golpeandolo contra el suelo, KR Venom golpeo a aquel simbionte lanzandolo un poco lejos.

 **-Trata de que no te aplasten arañita** -Dice KR Venom como camino hacia aquella cosa lentamente, este salto contra el como KR Venom esquivo el ataque, entonces dio un giro de espaldas golpeando aquella cosa **-Bueno... Veamos quien es mas letal entre los dos!-** Exclamo KR Venom como, toda la pantalla fue cubierta por varios simbolos. Todos tenian una sola cosa en comun... Era una araña, pero la mayoria de estas arañas parecian no estar bien iluminadas, ya que algunas no se notaban.

 _Pero no solo Venom entra al juego._

 **[CURE ALL SICKNESS!]**

 **-Simbiosis!**

 **[Simbiosis! Riot/Scream/Lasher/...]**

 **-Henshin!**

 **[Four in One! Get Hybrid!]**

 **-Jajjajajjaa, Henshin-Se escucha un susurro.**

 **[Kill Everybody! Get...](Bloqueado para no Spoilers)**

 **-Ustedes Simbiontes... Los acabare.**

 **[Simbyote Hunter! Soldier Type S-H!](Literalmente Se me acaba de ocurrir, y hablo de que fue justo en este momento mientras escribia, si les gusta lo pongo si no se va al tintero.)**

 **-Yo con un poder Similar deberia poder usarlo, este Driver.**

 **[... Spider!](... por Spoilers)**

 _Y Tal vez alguno que otro mas._

 **[... Queen!]**

 **[... King!]**

 **-Esta es la batalla final, Veamos quien es el mas letal de los dos!**

 _Y tal vez uno que otro Power Up._

 **[SUSPARSING THE MOST LETAL VENOM!]**

 **[SIMBIOTIC FUSION, START?!]**

* * *

 _Y ademas... Ademas que ya fue todos no es como si mis ideas crecieran de los arboles... Aunque fue todo para Venom no digo no vallan a haber mas para algun otro... Wow... Solo 600 Palabras... Esperaba mas bueno... Por si no entendieron... Quisiera saber si quisieran tener la historia para Kamen Rider Venom, necesito su opinion solo avisenme y comienzo a escribir. Por cierto pido ayuda para un version en ingles... En serio quien sea please!_


End file.
